


Flesh, circuit, and bone

by rainofgrenades



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Class Differences, Droid!Shiro, Dystopia, M/M, Rating will change
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: La Metropoli non li ama, la Periferia non è abbastanza.La legge non è giusta, i sentimenti non seguono ragione.Scappare è estenuante, vivere è una sfida.Non conoscono la libertà, ma possono crearla.{ An Italian CyberPunk!AU of Voltron that updates. Sometimes.Mainly inspired by Scandroid's songs. }





	1. Chapter 1

_Beware the shadows of the drones_  
_Destruction wrapped in pretty silicon_  
_They’ve taken everyone I’ve known_  
_And now I walk these empty streets alone_

 

 **S** a che non deve fermarsi, ne è perfettamente consapevole, non se lo può permettere.  
Ha appena superato una pattuglia e ciò significa che incontrerà la prossima tra due vicoli, appena più a est di quella che si è lasciato alle spalle.  
Un altro respiro profondo – l’ultimo, se lo ripromette – ed abbandona la sicurezza dell’edificio che lo sta nascondendo per correre tra la miriade di ombre che non dovrebbero esserci.  
La Metropoli non è stata progettata per averne, ma quella in cui il giovane sta cercando di sopravvivere un’altra notte non è la Metropoli, ne è solo la periferia: qui non ci sono i brillanti neon colorati ad illuminare tutti gli angoli, un Guardiano davanti ad ogni entrata per dare gentili indicazioni o dissuadere dal tentare un’intrusione e soprattutto non c’è tranquillità.  
Non se sei un fuorilegge.  
Keith non si considera esattamente un fuorilegge, perché non ha mai realmente compreso quale sia la legge; sa che per vivere deve mangiare e che per mangiare deve avere soldi, e che questi ultimi si hanno in cambio di merce, basi alimentari, manifatture, pezzi di ricambio, informazioni. Che non sia lui a produrre ciò con cui guadagna è un dettaglio secondario.  
Senza una famiglia è difficile sapere qual è la tua strada, vivere in un mondo che non ti vuole e che non vuoi, perché la Metropoli è la città più accogliente del pianeta, ma solo se sei Cittadino. La periferia non è nemmeno considerata abitata e guardandosi intorno Keith non fatica a crederlo: sono appena passate le 22.00 ma il coprifuoco ha già spento ogni luce, ogni forma di vita. Si sente qualche rumore lontano in base al vento, a volte anche la musica dei locali Cittadini, ma mai una voce.  
E se senti un sibilo, stai per morire.  
Lui non vuole morire, specialmente se ad ucciderlo è un’autorità che non rispetta, che distrugge la sua vita e che gli fa rischiare la pelle, di nuovo, come ogni notte, mentre è diretto a uno dei magazzini di deposito del quartiere L. Ha sentito di una nuova produzione di placche di copertura, in un materiale decisamente migliore dell’ultimo, e di sicuro non tornerà a casa senza una scansione di quella roba. Rubarla è secondario: anche solo averne la struttura può portare a un guadagno considerevole, considerato che le placche sono in sperimentazione per una delle strutture della Metropoli.  
“Sperimentazione” è uno dei termini che comprendono in genere un’esplosione, la morte di una dozzina di Periferici e un miglioramento nei materiali della spedizione successiva, ma le nuove informazioni sono sempre utili.

 

 

È stato quasi fin troppo semplice arrivare alla porta secondaria dello stabile, ed è fin troppo semplice trovare quella della Camera Scarti; il metallo che la ricopre è deformato dalla poca abilità nel manovrare un mezzo di raccolta e questo la dice lunga sulle condizioni del magazzino e sulle sue norme di sicurezza.

La chiave universale emette un bagliore praticamente invisibile tra le dita di Keith, modificata per essere il più discreta possibile, e apre senza troppi problemi il sistema della blindata.  
Tre secondi netti, un altro bagliore e Keith la lancia nel buio che ha davanti, attendendo il rumore metallico della caduta, il pugnale già in mano nel caso qualcuno fosse nella Camera.  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Bagliore.  
  
I suoi passi sono preceduti dalla luce della torcia ma sono ugualmente silenziosi, nonostante il ragazzo sappia che la chiave universale si accende solo una volta accertatasi della disattivazione dei sistemi di sicurezza e dell’assenza di forme intelligenti nell’ambiente. Non è che non si fidi dei dispositivi di Pidge, è solo che preferisce non farsi trovare impreparato.  
Con un sospiro, si permette di abbassare la guardia e con essa anche il fazzoletto scuro che tiene sul volto, disattivando la corrente elettrica che corre sulla lama del pugnale.  
Metà del lavoro è fatta.  
Ripetendo la sequenza della chiave che ha usato nella Camera, Keith si sposta verso il settore produttivo, illuminando cauto la silenziosa vastità degli ambienti – deve rubare un visore, una di queste volte. Le placche vengono liberate dalla loro cella con un’altra chiave, che differisce dalla prima solo per il colore dei led, e l’estrattore codifica tutte le informazioni necessarie per la riproduzione del materiale.  
Veloce e discreto, Keith si trova a dover rinunciare a un campione, che può sempre recuperare in un secondo momento e ad un prezzo maggiore.

 

 

Uscire e riattivare gli allarmi richiede molto meno tempo dell’entrata e in pochi minuti si trova già diretto a casa, le dita che sfiorano il comunicatore che ha su un orecchio per inviare il segnale di riuscita d’estrazione a Pidge.  
Casa, caffè e relax mentre pianificano il prossimo prelievo suona terribilmente bello.  
Il rumore che lo fa tornare alla realtà lo è molto meno: riconosce senza nemmeno pensarci la sequenza di bip che compongono una chiamata da pattuglia a centrale e calcola in meno di un secondo che sono vicini. Troppo. E che lui non è schermato da niente, non ha nemmeno un muro dietro cui sperare di non essere scansionato.  
Cazzo.  
L’adrenalina gli serve per spostarsi più in fretta di quanto già non farebbe, i sensi stimolati che lo aiutano a non attirare l’attenzione sulla sua fuga, e si ritrova miracolosamente un deposito abbandonato davanti. Sa per certo che non ci sono allarmi, sa che può nascondersi lì dentro e sperare di non aver fatto rumore.  
Respirare in silenzio è difficile con la velocità con cui chiedono aria i suoi polmoni, ma questo non gli impedisce di rimanere cauto, rannicchiato sotto una finestra, e di guardarsi intorno.

 

 

Buio.  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Bagliore.

 

 

_No, un momento._

 

 

Non avrebbe dovuto esserci nessun bagliore: nessuno dei rottami lì dentro ha la possibilità di illuminarsi, dato che tutto ciò che può farlo è funzionante e ciò che è funzionante è già stato rubato…  
Keith non si muove, non ancora, curioso ma non dimentico del pericolo che ha appena scampato – o meglio, che spera di aver scampato.  
  
Niente sibilo.  
  
Niente bagliore.  
  
Lascia passare un intero minuto, in completa immobilità e rigoroso silenzio, prima di convincersi di essere al sicuro e rilassare i muscoli, appoggiando le ginocchia a terra e accendendo la torcia per puntarla verso il pavimento e raggiugere la zona dove è certo di aver visto la luce poco prima.  
La solita quantità di metallo di scarto, arrugginito e deforme che si vede scorrere accanto agli stivali è estenuante, ma il riflesso puro che riceve una volta raggiunto il punto che stava cercando lo lascia confuso.  
Ed è ancora più confuso quando, allargando il raggio della torcia, illumina un corpo intero, immobile, letteralmente attaccato a quel metallo così bianco che rischia di fare riflesso fino ai visori di tutte le maledette pattuglie del quartiere.  
Le dita si muovono da sole, come scollegate dal cervello che al momento è molto più occupato a processare le informazioni visive: l’intensità della torcia viene ridotta, quasi spenta, e il comunicatore attivato.  
  
“Hunk. Vieni qui. Ho trovato una cosa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Primo capitolo della titanica impresa in cui mi sono lanciata con piena sconsideratezza. Il rating dovrebbe alzarsi con l'avanzare dei capitoli, ma potrebbe volerci un po'.
> 
> Chapter Lyrics: Scandroid - Empty Streets
> 
> → NDA Per ora la fic è solo in italiano, potrei riuscire a tradurla in inglese in futuro, ma se qualcuno fosse disponibile a farlo già da ora è il benvenuto~ }


	2. Chapter 2

_In my memory the past is fading_  
_The future has been redesigned_  
_It’s hard to focus on it when I’m running out of time…_

 

 

“ **K** eith, ma sei matto?” il tono del ragazzo più grande è pregno di esasperazione, mentre illumina un’altra volta il ritrovamento che l’ha fatto correre come un pazzo per le strade della Periferia fino al vecchio magazzino in disuso e che l’ha lasciato più che sorpreso.  
  
Keith non ha dato molte spiegazioni nella sua comunicazione, ma sia Hunk che Pidge sanno perfettamente che il tono con cui ha spiaccicato quelle poche parole significa roba importante.  
  
“Non avevi detto che fosse così…grosso, accidenti! Sarà impossibile portarlo alla base senza farsi scoprire!”  
  
“Dov’è Lance?” il tono di Keith è irritato al solo pensiero dell’amico non presente.  
  
“…non era ancora arrivato, credo abbia avuto problemi con l’uscita…” la risposta di Hunk è quasi involontaria, dato che lui sta ancora cercando di capacitarsi di cosa ha davanti. Nemmeno Keith ce l’ha ancora fatta, nonostante non abbia staccato per un secondo gli occhi dal pezzo di metallo bianco e da quello che vi è attaccato.  
  
Un droide.  
  
Un droide talmente ben costruito da fargli temere di aver trovato un uomo morto su una pila di rottami, tradito solo da quell’unico pezzo di metallo in vista: il riflesso causato dalla torcia quasi un’ora prima è quello di un braccio meccanico, modellato così bene da adattarsi perfettamente al resto del corpo su cui si trova fuso nonostante non sia ricoperto del costoso silicone che riveste le parti visibili delle altre superfici.  
  
“Non possiamo lasciarlo qui” quella di Keith non è un’opinione, è un ordine. “Hunk, ci ho messo dieci minuti a capire che non era un uomo. Un pezzo solo di questo coso e siamo ricchi fino all’anno prossimo. Tutti i pezzi e non dovremo più rubare finché non moriremo.”  
  
Hunk sa perfettamente che Keith ha ragione, ma la sola idea di correre per le strade con un droide del genere sulle spalle lo terrorizza. Già lui non è particolarmente veloce, figurarsi mentre trasporta un robot alto quanto lui che sembra un essere umano fatto e finito…  
  
“…non credo che sia una buona idea portarlo in due…voglio dire, senza Lance siamo scoperti e-”  
  
Il ringhio sommesso che esprime l’irritazione del compagno è abbastanza per far tacere Hunk.  
“Fanculo Lance, non avrà un centesimo da questo prelievo. Sollevalo e andiamo, è un miracolo che non ci abbiano ancora trovati.”  
  
Il mormorio di protesta di Hunk viene ignorato e questi si ritrova a sollevarsi sulle spalle il droide, mentre Keith, spenta la torcia, si sposta verso le uscite per controllare la strada verso casa. Un’occhiata all’amico che è riuscito nel suo compito – pare che il carico sia all’incirca pesante quanto un uomo di quella taglia – e inizia il viaggio per evitare le pattuglie.

 

 

_Controllo, corsa, segnale di via libera, controllo alle spalle._  
  
La sequenza viene ripetuta come all’infinito, interrotta solo da un paio di pause che i due si concedono per riposare i muscoli del più alto. Hunk non è rapido, ma la sua forza è almeno il doppio di quella di Keith e senza di lui i carichi più grossi non arriverebbero alla base. Inutile contare sull’aiuto di quell’imbecille di Lance: le sue innumerevoli giustificazioni non sopperiranno alla sua assenza in quest’ennesima missione, non per Keith, nossignore.

 

  
  
La porta della base si apre ben prima che i due ragazzi vi arrivino vicino: l’attivazione è manuale e Pidge sta osservando attentamente, grazie a una decina di microcamere, ogni possibile entrata di quella che Keith chiama casa.  
Un’enorme sala di una vecchia conceria, che sa ancora di tintura e cuoio nonostante nulla di tutto ciò sia presente da decenni, sostituito gradualmente dalla polvere e, di recente, dalle attrezzature dei suoi nuovi occupanti: monitor, tavoli da lavoro retroilluminati, lampade al neon a bassa emissione luminosa e utensili di tutte le dimensioni per smontare, montare e rifinire i pezzi rubati prima di rivenderli. Tutto ciò, insieme alle pareti insonorizzate al massimo e ai sistemi di sicurezza degni di una stazione della bassa Metropoli, hanno reso l’attività del gruppo decisamente proficua.  
  
“Che hai trovato, quindi?” la voce curiosa di Pidge dà il benvenuto a Keith nella sala principale, il quale si prende un momento per togliersi giacca e fazzoletto di dosso e lasciarli su uno dei tubi che corrono contro le pareti prima di pensare a una risposta.  
Il lamento con cui Hunk deposita attentamente il droide su uno dei tavoli, però, assorbe del tutto l’attenzione di Pidge, che si sposta immediatamente vicino al ritrovamento con un fischio sommesso.  
  
“…dove-…Keith, sul serio, dove l’hai trovato?” le domande che il ragazzo più piccolo vorrebbe fare sono molte, glielo si legge in volto, ma si limita a lanciare un’occhiata veloce all’altro prima di tornare ad esaminare il corpo meccanico di qualità letteralmente impensabile che è appena entrato nella loro base.  
  
“Nel vecchio deposito abbandonato. Ve l’ho comunicato, diamine, smettila di fare domande idiote” il tono di Keith è più impaziente che scocciato e i suoi amici lo conoscono abbastanza bene da sapere come prendere le sue parole. “È davvero quello che sembra?”  
  
“Un droide degno delle più alte classi della Metropoli? Indubbiamente. Se mi dai un minuto ti do anche il numero di telaio” mentre si sistema gli enormi occhiali sul naso, Pidge non si sta vantando. Non fosse per lui e le sue infinite conoscenze tecnologiche, nulla di tutto ciò che è in quell’edificio ora sarebbe lì. Men che meno le persone che lo occupano.  
  
“Ci stiamo cacciando in un guaio, ragazzi, me lo sento” il sospiro di Hunk è pregno di malcelata ansia e non senza motivo.  
La domanda silente che aleggia nella stanza è chiara a tutti: come faceva un droide simile a trovarsi in un deposito di rottami nemmeno lontanamente sorvegliato?  
Non è possibile che venga dalla Periferia, non è nemmeno pensabile: il fatto che un robot del genere sia fuori dalla Metropoli avrebbe sicuramente scatenato una curiosità enorme nei Periferici e la voce si sarebbe sparsa in meno di un’ora in tutti i quartieri. Ma nessuno aveva parlato, non si era sentito nemmeno un operaio accennare ad una cosa simile.  
Tutto questo rende il droide steso sul tavolo, con i cavi degli strumenti di Pidge attaccati alle giunture e i vitrei occhi grigi fissi sul soffitto, ancora più inquietante.  
  
Keith, appoggiato a una parete con le braccia incrociate, lascia i suoi pensieri finalmente liberi di correre. Ha sempre vissuto in Periferia e di robot così non ne ha mai visti; le Pattuglie sono decisamente di qualità inferiore, create solo per il loro compito di sorveglianza e ordine, e tutte le altre costruzioni tecnologiche a cui lui ha accesso non hanno certo un volto.  
Non sembrano una persona, non hanno un silicone così fine da avere persino i pori della pelle sulle superfici, men che meno capelli o vestiti.  
Sono robot, svolgono un compito e basta.  
Questo invece gli fa scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena, così bello e così imprevedibile come si presenta.  
Le sue palpebre sembrano pronte a sbattere da un momento all’altro, il petto sembra fatto per alzarsi e abbassarsi al ritmo di un respiro che, Keith lo sa bene, quell’oggetto raffinato non ha.

 

 

“Numero 158AJ7. È un HR1800. Credo. I suoi dati di telaio dicono questo, ma il braccio destro non mi pare quello di un HR1800 senza silicone. Non riesco a riconoscerlo né a capire che modello possa essere, ma sicuramente vale un sacco di soldi. E sembra tutto praticamente nuovo” la stima di Pidge era prevedibile, ma rimane comunque rassicurante.  
  
“…lo volete vendere?” il tono di Hunk è quasi sorpreso e fa scattare Keith, ancora irritato e stanco dalla corsa notturna.  
  
“No, Hunk, figurati. L’abbiamo portato qui rischiando di morire per tenerlo come soprammobile, ovvio!”  
  
Lo sguardo di rimprovero di Pidge è abbastanza per far tacere Keith - che si rende benissimo conto di aver esagerato, ma che non vede motivo di scusarsi - ed è accompagnato da un sospiro di Hunk.  
  
“Vado a fare il caffè. Prevedo una lunga notte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Secondo capitolo - un tantinello in ritardo ma basta non dirlo e non se ne accorge nessuno. E' piuttosto lento, per ora, ma presto verranno presentati altri pg e la storia si farà un po' più movimentata!  
> Hope you guys like this~
> 
> Chapter Lyrics: Scandroid - Empty Streets
> 
> → NDA Per ora la fic è solo in italiano, potrei riuscire a tradurla in inglese in futuro, ma se qualcuno fosse disponibile a farlo già da ora è il benvenuto~ }


	3. Chapter 3

_Surrounded by streetlights at midnight_   
_My destination is unknown_   
_I walk these empty streets alone_

 

“ **P** ossiamo smontarlo? O è meglio venderlo intero?” seduto su uno degli alti sgabelli che hanno spostato vicino al tavolo e con un caffè tra le mani, Keith sta osservando le analisi dell’amico sul droide, coperto solo dai pantaloni e con una miriade di cavi attaccati alle giunture.  
  
“Non lo so. Vale un sacco di soldi in entrambi i casi, ma dovremmo vedere se funziona, prima”  
  
La frase di Pidge riceve un lamento sommesso da parte di Hunk.  
“Lo volete accendere? Qui dentro? Cioè, non che fuori sia meglio, ma potrebbe, non lo so, ucciderci? Per quel che ne so, potrebbe anche essere una classe Guerriero, o Spia – odio gli Spia -, o che so io…”  
  
“Non è un Guerriero. È grosso, vero, ma gli ultimi Guerriero che hanno in produzione sono molto più grossi e nei suoi dati non è registrato nulla di ricollegabile all’Esercito” ovviamente, Pidge ha già incrociato tutto il possibile che ha ricavato dal droide.  
Che è terribilmente poco.  
  
“Ed è troppo fatto bene per essere un Guerriero” Keith lo dice con sicurezza, gli occhi ancora incollati al volto del droide spento.  
È troppo perfetto, nonostante il silicone rovinato abbia creato una cicatrice da uno zigomo all’altro e un discreto numero di esse sia sparso lungo il petto; è troppo bello. Ben strutturato, definito, una chiara espressività dietro i connotati artificiali, i capelli tagliati a tre diversi lunghezze e persino di colori diversi. Nessuno userebbe una qualità simile per l’Esercito.  
  
La seguente considerazione di Pidge viene interrotta dal segnale di movimento emesso da uno dei monitor che controllano l’esterno della base. Un’occhiata alle informazioni che scorrono sullo schermo e il ragazzo digita la sequenza d’apertura sul suo tablet.  
“È Lance”.  
  
Presentato da queste parole e accolto da un’occhiata assassina da parte di Keith, il suddetto fa la sua entrata nella sala, sospirando con il suo solito fare teatrale e le labbra già aperte per lamentarsi della difficile serata prima di accorgersi del droide.  
Gli occhi azzurri spalancati, in meno di un secondo è accanto a Hunk, le mani a un centimetro dai capelli artificiali.  
  
“Ragazzi, cos’è? Dove cavolo l’avete trovato? Vale un mucchio di soldi, questo lo so anche io, mica potete averlo trovato qui…a chi l’avete rubato?”  
  
La sequenza infinita di domande viene interrotta da un esasperato Hunk, che allunga un caffè al nuovo arrivato salvandolo da un urlo da parte di Keith: i due non si sono mai sopportati molto.  
  
“L’ha trovato Keith nel vecchio deposito. È un HR1800, sto cercando di trovare la sequenza di attivazione per capire com’è meglio venderlo” è la pronta e placida risposta di Pidge, ancora assorbito dall’analisi, che sembra soddisfare Lance.  
  
“È bellissimo, accidenti. Chissà che ci faceva lì…un HR1800! Siamo ricchi!” ci vuole sempre molto poco per entusiasmare Lance e molto poco perché il suo entusiasmo irriti Keith.  
  
“Dove diamine eri?” lo sguardo che il ragazzo rivolge a Lance non è certamente curioso, anzi.  
  
Prima di rispondere, Lance butta giù una considerevole quantità di caffè. Tanto per dare ancora più fastidio all’altro.  
“Non sono riuscito a uscire di casa in orario. Mio padre mi ha fatto lavorare fino alla fine della Parata e arrivare qui senza farsi vedere dalle Pattuglie presenti è stato un incubo. È un miracolo che io sia qui, non fossi così bravo a sfuggire a…”  
  
Il pugno di Keith sul piano del tavolo interrompe il ragazzo, che si volta a guardalo con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
  
“È un miracolo che io e Hunk siamo riusciti a portare qui questo coso da soli! Non è possibile che tu abbia da fare ogni maledetta volta che c’è una missione pianificata!”  
Il droide non ne faceva parte, certo, ma la raccolta dei dati sulle placche sarebbe dovuta essere un’azione di coppia.  
  
“Senti, amico, non è colpa mia, ok? Lo so che senza di me è più difficile, ma se avessi potuto esserci ci sarei stato, no?” si era persino prontamente premurato di comunicare il ritardo, che cosa voleva Keith di più? Che si facesse arrestare per star scappando in Periferia durante il coprifuoco?  
  
La rabbiosa risposta di Keith viene interrotta sul nascere da Pidge, che alza una mano per attirare la loro attenzione.  
“Ragazzi. Ragazzi, qualcosa si è acceso”  
  
Quattro paia di occhi si fissano sul debole bagliore violaceo che proviene dal braccio meccanico scoperto, lo stesso bagliore che Keith ha visto nel deposito, in un silenzio decisamente teso, l’ansia palese nei respiri trattenuti.  
  
Il droide non emette suoni nell’alzarsi a sedere, le iridi fisse sulla parete che ha di fronte.  
  
Non fa rumore nemmeno quando, in meno di un secondo, muove lo sguardo sui ragazzi e allunga la mano scoperta a stringere la gola di Lance, sollevandolo da terra.  
  
Un urlo strozzato è tutto quello che riesce al ragazzo, che tenta disperatamente di liberarsi dalla stretta; Pidge sta letteralmente pigiando qualsiasi cosa, il panico negli occhi illuminati dallo schermo; Hunk ha bisogno di qualche frazione di secondo per alzarsi e stringere il petto del droide tra le braccia, urlandogli di lasciare l’amico; ma Keith sa che non può fare nulla.  
  
Il pugnale stretto tra le dita, gli occhi fissi sul volto impassibile del droide, sente l’impotenza congelarlo.  
  
Non può fermarlo.  
  
Non avrebbero dovuto accenderlo.  
  
Ucciderà Lance, li ucciderà tutti…  
  
Un urlo esplode nella stanza, nell’esatto momento in cui Keith scatta per piantare il coltello nella spalla del robot.  
Non lo lascerà vincere, non lascerà che la Metropoli gli porti via anche i suoi amici.  
  
Lo sguardo vuoto che si sente addosso lo terrorizza ma non si permette di lasciare andare la presa, anzi: piantando la lama più a fondo, riesce a far smuovere il busto dell’essere meccanico, che, lasciata andare la presa su Lance, si concentra su di lui.  
  
Morto.  
  
È già morto.  
  
“Oh”  
  
Un unico verso, che nessuno dei ragazzi ha emesso, e nella stanza torna il silenzio.  
Tutti gli occhi, compresi quelli di Lance - che è ancora a terra sorretto da Hunk - sono fissi sul droide.  
Ancora in posizione offensiva, il pugnale di Keith ben piantato nella spalla, ora il robot ha un’espressione più umana in volto, quasi spaesata.  
  
Il silenzio riempie la stanza, mentre le iridi grigie passano dal volto di Keith a quello di tutti gli altri occupanti della stanza, per finire sulle mani del droide stesso, che alza e abbassa il petto in quello che sembra in tutto e per tutto un sospiro.  
  
Nessuno degli umani presenti ha ancora rilassato un muscolo, pronto al combattimento o alla fuga, ma la mancanza di reazioni nel nemico li confonde non poco.  
  
_“Oh”_ non è una dimostrazione di aggressività.  
Tentare di strangolare Lance lo è, ma un _“oh”_? Decisamente no, decisamente strano.  
  
Lo sguardo di nuovo sul ragazzo a terra, il droide allarga le mani, sollevandole in un gesto di resa.  
“Mi spiace”  
  
Keith non può trattenersi dal sollevare le sopracciglia, né, nota, può evitarselo Pidge. Hunk è ancora pronto a prendere a pugni qualsiasi parte del robot e Lance è troppo traumatizzato per emettere un verso.  
Quel coso gli ha appena detto che gli spiace?  
  
“Non-…non è in assetto da battaglia, non è in assetto da niente!” è un sussurro, ma Keith sente benissimo l’isteria che tinge la voce di Pidge, incapace di gestire in alcun modo i software della complicata creazione che li potrebbe ammazzare da un momento all’altro.  
  
Nessuno di loro capisce cosa stia succedendo, nemmeno un po’.  
  
“Mi spiace” la voce del droide torna a riempire le orecchie di Keith, suonando persino dispiaciuta.  
“Non volevo ferire nessuno. Mi spiace”  
  
“Stronzate!” l’esclamazione di Lance è soffocata dal bruciore che sente in gola, ma non meno risentita.  
  
Lo sguardo che riceve dal robot è puramente dispiaciuto. Niente rabbia, niente di niente. Sincero – per quanto può essere sincero un essere sintetico – e completo rammarico.  
  
Il movimento successivo del braccio meccanico è lento, ma non lascia a nessuno il tempo di immaginarsi nulla: in silenzio, il droide si sfila il pugnale dalla spalla, lanciando una muta richiesta d’aiuto al proprietario della lama, per poi piantarselo nella gola.  
  
La mano di Keith non fa in tempo a fermarlo, non riesce nemmeno a muoversi, prima che il sussurro raggiunga le sue orecchie.  
  
“Disattivatemi. Per favore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Finalmente un cliffhanger come si deve. (...spero)  
> Aggiornare in leggero ritardo è una disciplina olimpica, e io sono medaglia d'oro.
> 
> Chapter Lyrics: Scandroid - Empty Streets }


	4. Chapter 4

_Digital dreams thrive in the moonlight_   
_I’m only flesh, circuit, and bone_   
_I walk these empty streets alone_

 

 

“ **P** erché sta sanguinando? È un _droide_ , per la miseria, i droidi non sanguinano!” Keith non sa se il fatto che il suo tono di voce sia così acuto sia dovuto allo stress di ciò che è appena avvenuto o al vedere le sue mani coperte di sangue.  
Sangue di un droide.  
Un droide che ha appena cercato di ucciderli e che poi si è scusato, piantandosi un pugnale nella gola e che ora sembra di nuovo spento, una pozza di liquido rosso a tingere ogni cosa sotto di lui.  
  
Niente di tutto quello che sta succedendo ha senso!  
  
“Lo fanno, se costano abbastanza.” le dita di Pidge non sono mai state così veloci su una tastiera, gli occhiali illuminati dalla luce degli schermi che ha spostato sul tavolo per cercare di sfondare l’impenetrabile software del robot. Non riuscire a crackare qualcosa lo fa impazzire.  
  
L’ennesima occhiata truce di Lance al droide non viene ignorata da Keith, che non sa esattamente cosa fare o dire, le mani a premere sul silicone aperto e sanguinante.  
“Lascialo spento” le dita ancora a massaggiarsi il collo, il ragazzo non sembra per niente intenzionato a riavvicinarsi al tavolo.  
  
“Come se potessi decidere, dannazione-…” ancora qualche minuto e Pidge crollerà, lo si sente benissimo dal suo tono di voce.  
Keith è più che sicuro che gli sforzi dell’amico siano inutili: un HR1800 che sanguina deve avere un sistema troppo sofisticato anche per le sue infinite conoscenze tecnologiche; e forse è meglio così. Chissà che codici hanno usato per proteggere i dati che conserva. Chissà perché i suoi costruttori si sono impegnati tanto a renderli inaccessibili.  
Keith non è sicuro di volerlo sapere.  
  
“Beh, almeno fallo piantare di sanguinare” non c’è altro che fastidio nella voce di Hunk, che passa un altro straccio a Keith e piazza quelli che ha tra le mani sulla pozza ai piedi del tavolo. “Sta macchiando qualunque cosa. E non si ferma”  
Normalmente si preoccuperebbe delle condizioni dell’essere ferito, ma averlo visto attaccare Lance gli impedisce di provare qualunque cosa assomigli alla pietà.  
  
“Secondo te non l’avrei già fatto, se capissi come diavolo fare?!” Pidge è frustrato, terribilmente frustrato, e l’urlo che rivolge ad Hunk non causa altro che un sospiro. Nessuno di loro vuole attaccare un amico, ma la situazione non è delle migliori.  
  
Keith, il silicone ormai freddo stretto tra le dita, si sente terribilmente in colpa. È stato lui a voler portare quel coso alla base, è stato lui a convincere Hunk a spostarlo.  
  
Eppure, lo rifarebbe.  
È comunque un HR1800 e forse, con un po’ di pazienza e fortuna, Pidge lo disattiverà e potranno venderne i pezzi.  
  
Anche se, a dirla tutta, Keith non è più così sicuro di volerlo vendere.  
La quantità di sofferenza che ha visto in quegli occhi grigi, che ha sentito nella voce artificiale…non sono cose che dovrebbero appartenere ad un droide.  
Non sono cose che dovrebbero appartenere a nessun essere senziente, sintetico o umano che sia.  
Non sono cose per cui quel volto è stato creato. Di questo ne è certo, mentre sospira e stringe la stoffa sul collo del robot, pregando che smetta di sanguinare.  
  
“Ragazzi, ci penso io, ok?” lo sguardo che rivolge agli amici è quasi una supplica: vuole rendersi utile, smettere di vedere le facce tese e sull’orlo del panico degli altri, risolvere almeno qualcosa.  
  
Non c’è una vera e propria risposta se non lo sguardo di Pidge, che smette di digitare e lo fissa, ma è la voce di Hunk a porre la domanda che tutti stanno pensando.  
“…a fare cosa, di preciso? Aspettare qui da solo che si svegli e ti ammazzi?”  
  
“Non vuole-…ammazzarci” è stato difficile dirlo, dato che non ha una concreta motivazione a supportarlo, e vedere l’espressione sul volto del resto del gruppo lo fa sentire ancora più stupido.  
“…lo ha-…detto anche lui, no?”  
  
“E tu ti fidi di quello che dice questo coso?” il tono di voce di Lance è a metà tra il ferito e il disgustato, e Keith sa che quello che sta dicendo è vero.  
“Proprio tu? Fidarti di un droide?”  
  
Lo sa che è sbagliato, lo sa benissimo da solo, ma non può farci niente.  
Odia con tutto se stesso la Metropoli e tutto ciò che ne deriva, intelligenze artificiali e sofisticatissimi droidi in primis, ma non ha mai visto nulla di simile e ha bisogno di capire cosa ha davanti.  
Distruggerebbe ogni robot, lo farebbe a pezzi e lo scioglierebbe negli acidi delle vecchie industrie, ma deve capire cosa può aver ferito questo. Forse vuole imparare a renderli tutti così, sofferenti e privati della voglia di vivere una vita che non dovrebbe appartenere loro.  
  
Sa che non sono queste le motivazioni.  
  
È terribilmente assurdo, ma ha bisogno di togliere il dolore dagli occhi di questo strano HR1800 che fino a poco prima avrebbe smontato.  
  
“…due minuti. State di là, bevete qualcosa, che ne so. Se si accende ve ne accorgete subito, no?”

 

 

  
Non è sangue normale, più cerca di pulire più ne è certo, ma per lo meno il droide ha smesso di sanguinare sul pavimento della base.  
In piedi davanti a lui, Keith continua a passare lo sguardo dagli occhi vitrei e immobili al pugnale appoggiato a portata di mano, ancora rosso e viscido, le voci ovattate degli altri che gli arrivano dalla sala accanto. Pidge non ha minimamente intenzione di cedere e si è preso un campione di sangue da analizzare, le telecamere e i cavi ancora sul droide.  
Keith si sente un cretino e sa che quello che sta facendo non è sensato, che potrebbe davvero morire da un momento all’altro. Un secondo, forse due, e il suo stesso pugnale potrebbe aprigli la gola.  
Eppure, sente che non succederà. Non si è mai fidato di niente che venisse dalla Metropoli e quello che ha davanti non fa eccezione, ma questa non è una questione di fiducia. È più-…  
  
“Mi spiace.”  
  
Lo sta guardando.  
  
È acceso.  
  
È acceso e lo sta guardando e gli ha appena detto che gli dispiace.  
  
Keith sa benissimo che dovrebbe chiamare gli altri, che dovrebbe mettere mano al coltello e prepararsi a difendersi, ma non riesce a fare altro se non fissare le iridi preoccupate che ha davanti, i muscoli congelati e inutili.  
“…di cosa?”  
  
L’HR1800 sospira, la pelle sintetica si estende come se fosse viva, come se fosse calda. E forse lo è davvero.  
“Non volevo ferire nessuno” non ha senso che un droide simile riesca a fare un’espressione così sofferente ad ogni parola, come se avesse paura di far del male a ciò che gli sta intorno solo parlando. Le palpebre si chiudono un paio di volte, in un gesto che sembra fin troppo naturale.  
“Non so dove sono. Dove siamo?”  
  
“…non-…non sei nella posizione di fare domande.” Keith dubita che gli sarebbe potuta venire in mente una frase meno intelligente: quel coso potrebbe fare tutte le domande che vuole e ucciderli prima, durante e dopo l’interrogatorio, distruggendo più o meno tutta la base.  
Ma il remissivo silenzio che riceve come reazione lo incoraggia vagamente a continuare.  
“…cosa diavolo sei?”  
  
“Numero di fabbricazione 158AJ7; HR1800-i; Sperimentale; processori Alfa-Del13G4; Estensione Hox Applicata; Libero” la sequenza di numeri e parole non ha molto senso per Keith, e dubita che riuscirà a ricordarli per dirli a Pidge. Dannazione. Perché nessuno è ancora venuto a controllare? Le telecamere dovrebbero essere accese…  
  
Le parole che gli sfuggono di bocca qualche secondo dopo non hanno ragione di essere dette. Non da lui. Non ad una cosa che dovrebbe odiare.  
“…non hai-…un nome?”  
  
Il droide sembra sorpreso. Solo per un momento, ma l’emozione è più che chiara sul suo volto, e Keith si sente sempre più idiota.  
“Non ne ho uno da tempo. L’ultimo che ho in memoria è Takashi Shirogane. Shiro.”  
  
Shiro.  
Il nome si adatta perfettamente al suo aspetto, Keith non sa bene il perché, e ci sono molte altre domande che sa di voler fare ma è ora di dare il droide in pasto a Pidge.  
“…resta qui. Non ti muovere. Non provarci.”  
  
Il lieve cenno d’assenso che riceve è vagamente rassicurante, ma sentire il suo vecchio cauto buonsenso tornare mentre fa un passo indietro verso il corridoio, gli occhi ben piantati sul robot, è molto meglio. Forse in fondo non è del tutto impazzito, non ancora.  
  
“Non voglio fare del male a nessuno, Keith. Credimi.”  
  
“Beh, non è quello che hai dimost-…”

 

_Un attimo._

 

_Keith?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Lo so che i miei capitoli sono lenti. Lentissimi. Leeeeeeentissimissimi. Prometto che dal prossimo migliorerò!  
> E spero di aggiornare prima di sabato prossimo!  
> See ya~
> 
> Chapter Lyrics: Scandroid - Empty Streets }


	5. Chapter 5

_I hold on to the notion_  
_that I just wasn't born to die_  
_buried beneath the motion of life_  
_I never stopped to question why_

 

 **K** eith è sicuro di non aver mai visto più di metà delle cose che Pidge ha applicato al droide: fino ai cavi di collegamento digitale e ai pad di rilevamento delle funzioni meccaniche e fisiche tutto ok, ma le due placche rettangolari ai lati di Shiro proprio non se le spiega.  
Fare domande è fuori discussione, considerati l’impegno e l’ansia sul volto dell’amico, e stare in silenzio non sembra una pessima idea.  
Non finché non alza nuovamente lo sguardo, incrociando quello dell’HR1800 per un secondo, e nota la determinazione con cui Hunk sta tenendo sotto tiro il droide con uno degli enormi taser che hanno sistemato la settimana scorsa. Quei cosi potrebbero friggere un cavallo in tre secondi e Hunk non si è mai avvicinato troppo a loro: vedere Lance minacciato ha davvero svegliato un Hunk che Keith non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Vorrebbe dirgli di posare quella cosa – che tra l’altro dovrebbe essere ancora difettosa, se Pidge non l’ha sistemata! –, vorrebbe dirgli che non c’è nulla da temere, che Shiro non vuole fare del male a nessuno e che deve spiegargli un sacco di cose, ma si rende benissimo conto da solo di quanto suonerebbero strane parole del genere.  
Soprattutto dette da lui, da qualcuno a cui la Metropoli e i suoi droidi hanno portato via tutto…  
  
“Quindi. Shiro, eh?” gli occhi di Pidge si prendono una pausa dal navigare incessantemente sui display per lanciare uno sguardo sospettoso al robot.  
“Cosa ci facevi nel vecchio deposito C3? Non sei stato schedato e non appartieni di sicuro a nessuno Periferico…”  
  
L’attenzione negli occhi grigi è più che chiara, sembra quasi che il droide sia nato per prendere ordini ed eseguire richieste, ma il tono di voce tradisce stanchezza. E sofferenza.  
“Io…non lo so. Non ne ho idea. Mi spiace.”  
  
“Sa fare altro oltre a scusarsi?” Lance, invece, non è stanco per niente e l’astio nel suo tono potrebbe potenzialmente fare più male del taser.  
“Tipo disattivarsi e farsi smontare? Perché diavolo stiamo perdendo tutto questo tempo?”  
  
“Perché, se non fosse ancora chiaro, non riesco a entrare, Lance” è un sibilo, e quando Pidge sibila qualcosa vuol dire che qualcuno si è spinto troppo in là.  
  
La situazione sta degenerando.  
E Keith non ha la minima idea di cosa fare.  
Nessuno ha idea di cosa fare.  
  
“…non riesci a trovare nulla nemmeno da qui?” già solo sentire di nuovo la voce di Shiro senza che nessuno l’abbia interpellato è strano, ma tutta questa volontà di farsi crackare lascia più che stupefatti tutti gli umani nella stanza. Soprattutto perché il droide si volta, le mani bene in vista per rassicurare Hunk, e allarga il silicone sulla nuca, esponendo una porta di collegamento ancora non occupata da un cavo.  
L’espressione di Pidge è molto indicativa della confusione e della sorpresa di tutti, ma non perde nemmeno un secondo e rimuove uno dei cavi nei gomiti per inserirlo sulla nuca di Shiro, tornando a digitare immediatamente dopo e, per un momento, Keith viene rapito dal bagliore violaceo che corre lungo la spina dorsale del robot, attenuata dal silicone.  
Ora non sembra poi tanto umano.  
  
“Oh, adesso va megl-” il lieve sollievo di Pidge viene smorzato brutalmente dall’aprirsi di una comunicazione video proiettata dal pad sulla parete più vicina, perfettamente visibile e nitida nonostante le luci accese della stanza.  
  
“Se state guardando questa registrazione” il sorriso della ragazza che sta parlando è caldo, amichevole, quasi rassicurante, e cozza terribilmente con la sottile e ben poco celata minaccia delle parole che pronuncia “avete qualcosa che non è vostro e che sto venendo a riprendermi. So dove siete. A tra poco!”  
  
Il silenzio che riempie la stanza è lungo, soffocante, mentre i quattro cervelli processano quello che hanno appena sentito.  
  
Ed esplode nel modo peggiore di tutti.  
  
“Gli ha detto dove siamo!” il taser è a un centimetro dalla faccia di Shiro, Hunk è più che pronto ad ucciderlo e Lance non lo fermerà sicuramente.  
  
“Era una trappola e ci uccideranno tutti! Keith, che cazzo hai fatto?!”  
  
“Io non-…non sapevo cosa fosse registrato, mi dispiace-…” nessuno sta ascoltando Shiro, a parte probabilmente una piccola parte di Keith e Pidge, che hanno ben altro a cui pensare.  
“Non so nemmeno chi sia-…”  
  
“Secondo te l’ho fatto apposta, eh? Per farvi uccidere e morire con voi? Ma sei idiota?” Lance lo ha provocato e Keith non ha mai saputo gestire bene la tensione.  
  
“Non ho registrato attività di localizzazione, come diamine è possibile che io non riesca a registrare niente da questo coso?!” Pidge non è più esasperato, è ormai sull’orlo di un crollo psicologico.  
  
Nessuno sta ascoltando nessuno, ci sono solo urla e accuse, minacce e scuse ignorate, e questo rende ancora più facile farsi sfuggire gli avvertimenti dei sistemi di sicurezza, finché non si accende il mai utilizzato lampeggiante rosso rubato a una vecchia Pattuglia.  
Tutti smettono improvvisamente di gridare.  
Tutti alzano lo sguardo verso la luce intermittente fissata al soffitto.  
Qualcuno sta entrando.  
  
“Hunk, prendi quel coso e vieni con me!” staccato uno dei fucili a laser dal muro, Lance è praticamente già accanto alla porta della sala, e l’amico non ci mette molto a raggiungerlo – non prima di aver fissato con odio il droide.  
  
Il ronzio del puntamento di tutte le armi fisse della base accompagna lo sguardo teso di Pidge verso la porta, l’indice pronto a premere il pulsante di fuoco generale sul pad che ha ancora ben stretto in mano.  
  
Keith non sa bene cosa fare. Prende il pugnale e si mette sulla difensiva, certo, Shiro sott’occhio, ma ha come la sensazione che la loro resistenza non durerà molto. Non hanno mai effettivamente combattuto contro nessuno, si sono sempre limitati a nascondersi e scappare, e farlo per la prima volta contro qualcuno che li può localizzare mezz’ora dopo aver trovato il droide…è terribilmente sconfortante. E non promette nulla di buono.  
  
Non promette nulla di buono nemmeno la normalità con cui si apre la porta d’entrata. Nessuna esplosione, nessun boato, nessuna lotta. Semplicemente si apre come se Pidge l’avesse attivata con i comandi remoti,  
cosa che, dopo una veloce occhiata, Keith è più che certo non abbia fatto. Lo sconcerto che deforma l’espressione dell’amico dà benissimo voce alla sua confusione nel vedere le sue misure di sicurezza fallire tanto clamorosamente, subito dopo che le sue qualità di hacker sono state sconfitte senza pietà e senza spiegazione.  
  
La tenue luce che arriva fino all’entrata illumina il volto di una ragazza, della stessa ragazza del video. Senza armi, sorridente e, a guardarla meglio, pure straniera. Keith non ha mai visto nessuno con dei capelli tanto bianchi, delle orecchie a punta e dei movimenti così aggraziati, per non parlare dei tatuaggi luminosi agli angoli degli occhi, sulla pelle scura del volto, e la tuta rinforzata che rendono il tutto ancora meno comprensibile. Non viene dalla Periferia e nemmeno dalla Metropoli, e-…  
  
“Eccovi qui” non c’è nemmeno un velo di minaccia nella voce dell’intrusa, né nel suo atteggiamento rilassato “Sapete benissimo cosa voglio e io non intendo uccidervi, non se mi ridarete l’HR senza fare mosse azzardate.”  
  
Nessuno dei ragazzi muove un muscolo, nessuno di loro emette un suono.  
Keith deglutisce, lanciando al droide appena citato uno sguardo: non sembra riconoscere la persona che è entrata nella base e se ne sta semplicemente al suo posto, le palpebre che battono ogni tanto.  
Non ha paura, non ha di certo motivi per preoccuparsi della sua vita.  
Nemmeno la vuole.  
  
“…andiamo, ragazzi. Non sono armata” i palmi delle mani ben sollevati e rivolti davanti a sé, l’estranea muove qualche passo verso la sala principale, verso Pidge e Keith. E Shiro.  
“Non sapete nemmeno come usarlo. Me lo riprendo e va tutto bene, non vi disturberemo mai più”  
  
“…perché dovremmo crederti?” ovviamente è Lance il primo a parlare. Keith vorrebbe strozzarlo, ma la domanda che ha posto è lecita, e pare che non abbia nessuna voglia al mondo di mettere giù il fucile, puntato precisamente alla tempia della donna.  
  
Il suo sorriso non si rimpicciolisce, anzi: se possibile si allarga un altro po’ e la ragazza dai capelli bianchi si china appena verso di lui, gli occhi ancora fissi verso la sala e che degnano Lance solo di un’occhiata tranquilla.  
“A chi altro dovreste credere?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Welcome back! E' stata un'attesa lunghetta e i prossimi capitoli prospettano casini. Stay tuned, prometto di aggiornare settimanalmente (ci provo...)!
> 
> Chapter Lyrics: Scandroid - Salvation Code }


	6. Chapter 6

_I've been dreaming of a Savior_  
_to pull me from this lonely place_  
_She is analog and digital_  
_halo of light around her face_

__

 

 **L** a tensione è talmente tanta che Shiro potrebbe alzare una mano e sfiorarla, spostarla e magari scaldarla finché non prende fuoco.  
Ma non gli sembra una cosa effettivamente possibile da fare – si dice metafora? –, o utile, per cui rimane fermo, fissando la ragazza dalla pelle scura che sta minacciando la sicurezza del gruppo di giovani che l’ha prelevato.  
Minacciare, in realtà, non è il termine corretto: è semplicemente entrata, come se la base fosse casa sua, e sta chiedendo ai ragazzi di riavere lui, “l’HR”. A quanto pare, prima apparteneva a lei.  
  
“Non sapete gestirlo. Non sapete gestire nemmeno la vostra base o voi stessi” sembra talmente sicura di sé, che persino Shiro potrebbe dirsi d’accordo.  
  
“Non daremo una cosa del genere in mano a te” Pidge ci sta provando ad essere convincente, ci sta davvero provando, l’indice a pochi millimetri dall’avvio delle armi e una voce sorprendentemente ferma.  
“Puoi pure ammazzarci, ma la Metropoli non riavrà questo coso.”  
  
Lo sbuffo di derisione dell’intrusa non tarda ad arrivare.  
“E come pensate di fermarmi, di grazia? Con un taser illegale e rubato? Con delle minacce?”  
  
Shiro sa cosa sta per succedere: sa come la ragazza devia il fucile di Lance poco prima che questi sfiori il grilletto, sa come lo blocca contro la parete, e quanto sia facile per lei calciare il taser di un Hunk che non ha ancora avuto il tempo di reagire.  
Lo sa, lo vede accadere, ma non capisce perché.  
Quanto è frustrante.  
  
Pidge non può azzardarsi a far fuoco, Lance è troppo vicino al bersaglio, e Keith non può muoversi se vuole evitare ulteriori danni al collo dell’amico.  
Per un riflesso involontario, Shiro sfiora la propria gola, quasi confuso dal gesto e dalla sensazione: ricorda cosa ha fatto, ma sembra più un sogno che un ricordo.  
Un sogno in cui lui ha ferito Lance.  
Non avrebbe dovuto, nessuno dovrebbe.  
  
“Lascialo” il suo stesso tono di voce gli sembra strano. Vede riflesso sul volto di Keith quanto sia assurdo il fatto che lui prenda l’iniziativa – non è stato fatto per quello, in fondo –, ma deve fare qualcosa per il ragazzo. Deve recuperare l’errore, deve fargli capire come non sia lì per ferire.  
Non è fatto per quello, dannazione, almeno questo deve essere vero.  
  
Non sente la mano destra scaldarsi, non si rende bene conto di essere terribilmente più minaccioso, in piedi e pronto ad attaccare. Sa solo che deve fermare questo caos, un caos che è intorno a lui da quando si è svegliato vicino a Keith. O che, a pensarci meglio, è intorno a lui da quando ha aperto gli occhi la prima volta.  
  
L’espressione della straniera è solo lievemente sorpresa, un sopracciglio appena alzato e il braccio ancora a tenere immobilizzato il giovane.  
“…d’accordo, ma solo se i tuoi nuovi amici la smetteranno di tenermi sotto tiro. Non sono qui per loro.”  
  
Lo sguardo che viaggia tra il gruppo di umani racchiude più di un semplice assenso, ma il risultato è immediato e sconsolato: Keith e Hunk abbassano le armi, Pidge allontana le mani dal pad e Lance si lascia sfuggire un lamento, il fucile che cade a terra poco prima che la ragazza si allontani da lui.  
  
Terminato il suo compito di difesa, Shiro rilassa le spalle, il bagliore violaceo che si spegne gradualmente, e inclina appena la testa per osservare la ragazza, che intanto si è sistemata su uno degli sgabelli come se la base fosse sua. Sa di conoscerla, ma non ricorda…  
  
“Ok, visto che avete opposto un minimo di resistenza, immagino di dovervi almeno spiegare qualcosa” il comunicatore sul lungo orecchio destro si illumina e la ragazza preme la risposta senza smettere di guardare le persone nella stanza.  
“Sono Allura, non vengo dalla Metropoli e quell’HR è l’ultima cosa che avreste dovuto trovare. Non era lì per voi.”  
  
“…l’hai lasciato tu nel magazzino?” chiaramente, la prima voce si rivolge all’intrusa è quella di Pidge. Keith non è uno da domande, il droide l’ha capito, e Hunk è occupato a prendersi cura di un Lance stranamente silenzioso e abbastanza ferito nell’orgoglio; Pidge, invece, ha un sacco di cose da chiedere.  
  
“Non esattamente, c’è arrivato da solo. Ma non doveva incontrare voi”  
La testa di Allura si volta verso l’entrata nell’esatto momento in cui un altro straniero, dalle fattezze simili alle sue e che Shiro è nuovamente sicuro di aver già visto, entra con nonchalance.  
L’oltraggio che tiene serrate le labbra di Pidge in una linea tesissima è quasi buffo.  
  
“Coran, controllalo.”  
  
Senza una parola o nessuno che provi a impedirglielo, l’uomo si avvicina al robot, sorridendo come se non avesse gli sguardi di quattro ragazzi piantati addosso, e il modo con cui collega un cavo alla nuca di Shiro è talmente naturale che il droide nemmeno si irrigidisce. Sa di averlo già fatto, in passato.  
“Hey, allora. Come andiamo?”  
  
“Ero-…ero tuo, prima?” Shiro non aveva esattamente intenzione di chiedere questo, ma i suoi occhi sono scivolati via dal pad di Coran seguendo la loro propria volontà, e ora stanno silenziosamente pregando la ragazza di rispondere.  
Deve sapere, vuole disperatamente ricordarsi qualcosa, ma il sorriso che gli rivolge Allura lo lascia ancora più confuso.  
  
“No. Non ho mai avuto nessun HR. Tu sei stato più un collega che una proprietà, e ora stai solo facendo il tuo dovere. Stai andando benissimo, Takashi.”  
  
_Takashi._  
  
Shiro non sa se sia stato Coran o se siano suoi ricordi, ma l’immagine di un’Allura sorridente accanto a lui è fin troppo vivida nella sua mente, una risata cristallina che non ha ancora sentito che fa eco nelle sue orecchie.  
La conosce.  
Non deve preoccuparsi.  
  
“…perché era in quel magazzino, quindi?” Keith suona impaziente, ma c’è qualcos’altro nascosto sotto il tono controllato. Curiosità, certo, e forse fastidio.  
Shiro ha bisogno di più tempo per comprenderlo.  
  
“Deve uccidere” la naturalezza con cui Allura pronuncia queste due parole distrugge la speranza nel petto del droide, distrugge la sicurezza con cui si era appena fidato di lei.  
Distrugge la parvenza di fiducia dei ragazzi, che si voltano a fissarlo.  
Distrugge la fiducia di Keith, che si allontana di un passo e stringe le dita sul pugnale, guardandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
Shiro vorrebbe allungare una mano e fermarlo, dire che non è vero, che non vuole fare del male a nessuno, ma la ragazza parla di nuovo e lui sa di non avere alcuna certezza per giustificarsi.  
  
“Da quello che vedo non siete esattamente amici della Metropoli, per cui potete sapere che chi deve uccidere è là. Non è programmato per ferire voi o qualunque periferico, se non in circostanze potenzialmente pericolose” la scrollata di spalle sottolinea come la base e i suoi occupanti non siano mai nemmeno stati presi in considerazione come minacce.  
“Mi meraviglio che sia rimasto con voi così a lungo.”  
  
“È a posto, niente di irregolare nel set.” la pacca sulla spalla che riceve da Coran non lo stupisce, ma lo riporta alla realtà. Una realtà che lo confonde tremendamente e che non ha intenzione di avere pietà di lui.  
  
“…cosa devo fare, quindi?” Allura è l’unica persona che sembra avere risposte, l’unica persona a cui può rivolgersi per capire chi è, quale strada deve prendere. L’unica persona che lo guarda come se sapesse molte più cose di lui di quante ne sa Shiro stesso – cosa che, in fondo, non è così difficile.  
  
Di nuovo in piedi, Allura lo squadra per un attimo, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo al gruppo di giovani umani, chiaramente soppesando ognuno di essi.  
“…puoi restare con loro. Tutto sommato, è un inizio come un altro.”  
  
Nel tornare verso l’ormai inutile e fin troppo sfruttata porta d’entrata, i due stranieri si scambiano qualche parola, e Lance riceve un sorriso di non belligeranza: non intendeva ferirlo, è stata costretta.  
Se irrompere in una base e minacciare i suoi occupanti è difesa.  
  
“Aspetta. Aspetta un secondo!” Pidge non sta ragionando troppo su quello che fa, pad abbandonato sul tavolo e qualche passo mosso dietro ad Allura, la determinazione chiara nei grandi occhi nocciola.  
“Non puoi tenerci fuori dai vostri piani, adesso. Se ci lasciate lui, ci spiegate tutto.”  
Il ragazzo sa di non poter minacciare nessuno, ma sta comunque facendosi valere. Un tentativo degno di ammirazione.  
  
Allura si volta a guardarlo, il placido e rassicurante sorriso del video nuovamente sulle labbra.  
“Ragazzi, saprete fin troppo. Un HR come quello non è una fortuna, è una condanna a morte. Ma se sarete abbastanza svelti potrete salvarvi, so che potete farcela. Vi ho osservati, siete davvero un buon punto di partenza per lui, e lui potrebbe esserlo per voi.”  
  
Il brivido che corre lungo la schiena di Keith è chiaro al droide, quasi come se avesse la sua pelle sotto le dita.  
Li ha osservati e sa di loro. Sa di lui. Sa tutto.  
  
“D’altro canto, chi non vorrebbe governare la nuova Metropoli?” il sibilo della porta copre il divertimento nelle parole di Allura e il rumore sordo della chiusura decreta la fine di un incontro che potrebbe benissimo non essere avvenuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { La vita è contro di me e mi impedisce di pubblicare.  
> E questo capitolo è - esatto - nel POV di Shiro~  
> Love u all <3
> 
> Chapter Lyrics: Scandroid - Salvation Code }


	7. Chapter 7

_The path becoming clearer_   
_I'm getting closer_   
_And every day I'm nearer_   
_To The Salvation Code_

__

 

**“Q** uesto è il sogno peggiore che io abbia mai fatto. Voglio svegliarmi.”

Poco ma sicuro, tutti i ragazzi nella stanza stanno pensando la stessa cosa che ha appena detto Hunk, ancora seduto a terra accanto allo stipite della porta che ha inutilmente cercato di difendere poco prima.  
  
Lo pensano tutti, solo che nessuno di loro ci crede veramente: i sogni non fanno del male a nessuno, e Lance può perfettamente confermare come quello non lo sia.  
  
“Qualcuno di voi ha sentito di movimenti di ribellione?” Pidge, il primo a essersi ripreso dallo sconcerto, sta già sondando gli archivi informatici legali e illegali per trovare informazioni sugli incursori, ignorando con nonchalance la sensazione di sconfitta che gli pulsa giusto dietro agli occhi.  
  
“Intendi quello della settimana scorsa o quello della settimana prima?” il cupo sarcasmo nella voce di Keith, colui che tra loro passa più tempo tra le vie della Periferia, è indice di quanto poco siano efficaci i gruppi di sommossa.  
“Perché penso di aver sentito qualcosa su come quelli delle Fonderie 4 stiano cercando di crearne un altro, ieri, giusto prima di farsi arrestare da una Pattuglia.”  
  
C’è di nuovo silenzio, le dita di Pidge sullo schermo del tablet come unico rumore nella sala, un silenzio che non piace a nessuno e che rende tangibili la confusione e l’ansia.  
In cosa si sono andati a cacciare? E perché proprio loro? Quanto tempo hanno prima di finire imprigionati o fritti dalle scariche dei Vigilanti?  
  
Lance è sicuro di non aver mai voluto nulla di tutto ciò. D’accordo, la prospettiva di diventare ricchi sfondati semplicemente smontando un robot era molto allettante. Tutto questo, tutto il caos che è piombato loro addosso poco dopo averlo trovato, però, non lo è per nulla.  
  
“Sarei dovuto rimanere a casa” nessuno commenta la sua frase, per cui il ragazzo lo prende come un assenso a continuare. In fondo, chi di loro non avrebbe voluto non trovare quel droide?  
“Avreste dovuto lasciarlo dov’era. Dovremmo smetterla di cercare di rivendere qualsiasi cosa! Specializziamoci nella cosa meno stupida possibile e finiamola!”  
  
“Da quando decidi tu cosa facciamo?” staccatosi dal muro a cui era appoggiato, Keith muove qualche passo verso di lui, l’HR seduto a qualche passo da lui che segue tutto in silenzio.  
Keith vuole litigare. Keith vuole sempre litigare, quando le cose lo stressano.  
“Da quando l’unico benestante del gruppo si può permettere di dirci cosa fare?”  
  
“Da quando ha del buonsenso, diversamente da te.” l’indice puntato verso il moro è più che accusatorio, è letteralmente pieno di astio. Certo, perché dovrebbe decidere lui? Lui che in meno di una notte è stato strangolato da una macchina e bloccato contro un muro, inerme, da un’aliena? Lui che ha _solo_ rischiato di morire?  
  
L’insulto che gli rivolge Keith non lo sfiora nemmeno per sbaglio: non gli darà soddisfazioni, non stanotte.  
Alzandosi, una mano tesa verso Hunk per aiutarlo a fare lo stesso, lancia una semplice occhiata agli altri occupanti della stanza.  
“Penso di averne avuto abbastanza, per oggi. Andiamo.”  
  
“Lance, non possiamo lasciarli qui con quello…” a quanto pare il buon cuore di Hunk è tornato nel momento meno opportuno.  
Con una scrollata di spalle, Lance si muove verso la porta, la mano pronta a sbattere senza cura sul pulsante di apertura – dato che sicuramente Pidge non la aprirà a distanza.  
  
“Bella merda, si mette male e tu scappi? Per fortuna che abbiamo te, il nostro inutile e ritardatario saggio! Tornatene pure a casa, principe.”  
La provocazione di Keith è immediatamente seguita da quattro lunghi passi di Lance e da una spinta sul petto, gli occhi chiari ridotti a due fessure.  
  
“ _Io_ non intendo morire qui. _Io_ non intendo morire proprio per niente! Io non sono _te_ , sai? _Io_ ho una _famiglia_ e se stare _qui_ significa uccidere me e loro, intendo andarmene _ora_!”  
  
Questo non doveva dirlo, lo sa benissimo. E il colpo che riceve nello stomaco è più che giustificato, il ringhio di Keith a riempirgli le orecchie, ma non starà fermo a farsi ferire di nuovo. La mascella di Keith che impatta contro il suo pugno è praticamente una liberazione. Le nocche di Keith sullo sterno invece fanno male.  
  
Sono due idioti e stanno facendo a botte solo per sfogare la tensione. Lo sanno benissimo entrambi.  
  
Lance sente ed ignora il richiamo di Hunk, abbassandosi appena prima che Keith gli sbricioli il naso, e si stupisce quando, nell’intento di falciare le gambe dell’avversario, non le trova più alla giusta altezza. Al loro posto, stivali che non ha ancora avuto il tempo di memorizzare.  
  
“Smettetela.” la voce di Shiro è un ordine sommesso che assurdamente sovrasta il ruggito di Keith, stretto e immobilizzato sul petto ancora scoperto del droide, i piedi sollevati da terra e una feroce intenzione a liberarsi per tornare a pestare l’altro.  
  
Lance sente le braccia di Hunk stringersi quasi allo stesso modo su di lui, ancora mezzo rannicchiato sul pavimento, ma non le combatte. Anzi, lascia che il proprio peso venga sostenuto dall’amico, lo sguardo fisso sui muscoli bionici chiusi attorno a Keith.  
  
Una rissa tra loro con il droide ancora attivo nella stessa stanza è stata decisamente un’idea geniale, già.  
  
“Se vuoi ammazzarci, comincia pure da lui.” è raro che Hunk molli scappellotti a qualcuno, ma quando lo fa, fanno decisamente male. La testa di Lance è costretta a piegarsi in avanti, un lamento sommesso che lo fa _quasi_ pentire della battuta.  
  
“Non voglio ammazzare nessuno.” al contrario di Keith, ora silenzioso e vagamente a disagio dalla situazione, Shiro gli risponde con tremenda calma. Subito dopo, lascia andare il prigioniero, che afferra la propria giacca ed esce, senza la minima attenzione a quello che potrebbe esserci fuori.  
  
Il sospiro di Pidge decreta la fine della discussione e il ragazzo alza la testa dalla mano su cui si reggeva, indicando l’uscita ancora aperta a Lance.  
“Vatti a scusare e poi tornate. In fretta. Imbecilli.”  
  
La poco delicata pacca che riceve sulla spalla da Hunk gli impedisce di ribattere, e con un grugnito Lance si alza da terra, massaggiandosi lo stomaco mentre si muove verso la notte della Periferia.  
“Ma perché diamine devo prenderle solo io, stanotte?”

 

****

  
  
Il sibilo della chiusura idraulica è letteralmente un sollievo. Pidge si accascia finalmente sulla sedia, togliendosi gli occhiali per passarsi le mani sul volto.  
  
Che banda di deficienti.  
Che notte assurda.  
  
“…fanno sempre così?” Shiro sta ancora guardando il portellone, il corpo libero dai cavi che ha scollegato con curiosa attenzione prima di fermare la rissa.  
  
Il “no” di Pidge viene soffocato dal “sì” di Hunk, sdraiato per terra ma senza perdere di vista il droide.  
“Sì, fanno sempre così. Ma ogni tanto va meglio, tipo quando dormono.”  
  
Sorprendentemente, Shiro sorride.  
“Siete un buon gruppo. I vostri caratteri si bilanciano, così come le vostre capacità.”  
  
“Siamo dei pazzi. Il primo sono io che sto seriamente parlando con te.”  
Lo sbuffo di Hunk fa sorridere anche Pidge; in fondo, parlare con Shiro non è così male. Almeno risponde cose sensate e non inizia pestaggi. Quando non cerca di ammazzarti.  
  
“Quindi…ora cosa devi fare?” gli sembra una domanda legittima, considerato che non possono fare altro che seguire il droide e la sua apparentemente rivoluzionaria missione. “Ti serve qualcosa o…?”  
Indicando le pareti attorno a sé, Pidge cerca almeno in qualche modo di rendersi utile. Ovviamente non si fida del robot, né dell’aliena, ma se collabora, forse gli verrà concesso più tempo per _capire_ e magari pianificare qualcosa.  
  
“Non ne ho idea. Non so cosa devo fare. Non so chi devo uccidere. Non so nemmeno il perché.” la mano sinistra di Shiro risale lungo il braccio opposto, fermandosi sulla giuntura che interrompe il silicone, quasi in un gesto abituale.  
Chissà che sensazione deve provare un robot con il trapianto di un arto…  
  
“Immagino che qualcuno entrerà e ce lo dirà.” Pidge non è sicuro se quella di Hunk sia una battuta, ma, nel dubbio, lancia un sospiro molto esasperato.

 

****

  
“Vaffanculo.”  
  
“Sì, Keith, vaffanculo anche a te, me l’hai già detto. Adesso ti fermi o devo legarti i capelli a un palo quando ci passi vicino?” tenere il passo del furioso ladro non è un problema, non per qualcuno con le gambe lunghe come Lance. E pure offendersi sottovoce è quasi divertente, non fosse che rischiano di morire al primo rumore che fanno.  
  
Ѐ un sollievo quando finalmente Keith inchioda per ringhiargli praticamente in faccia, una mano sulla guardia dell’onnipresente pugnale elettrico infilato nella cintura.  
  
“Che cazzo vuoi?”  
  
“Tornare alla base. O a casa. Ma con te nella base.” non è certo da lui essere così premuroso con il moro, persino Keith ne è consapevole. È quasi l’equivalente del dichiararsi pentito, sconfitto in certi casi, per Lance.  
  
“Sei uno stronzo.” Keith non ha alcuna intenzione di mollare invece; rimanere arrabbiato è la sua specialità.  
  
“Sì, anche tu, è per questo che andiamo d’accordo, amico” un braccio di Lance vola attorno alle spalle del compagno di disavventure, che, sorprendentemente, non lo accoltella. “Andiamo, prima che Pidge ti lasci a dormire fuori come il topo che sei.”  
  
Hanno già iniziato a camminare quando Keith gli pianta le dita nelle costole, per nulla gentile.  
“Vaffanculo. E noi non andiamo d’acc-”  
  
L’ultimo sussurro viene completamente coperto da un boato, seguito da urla e dall’arancio del fuoco farsi sempre più acceso sulle nuvole basse.  
  
Il respiro bloccato in gola, l’unica cosa che Keith e Lance riescono a fare dopo essersi guardati è correre.  
Correre verso la base come se questa fosse l’ultimo posto sicuro sulla faccia della Terra.  
  
E, forse, è davvero così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ SONO TORNATA  
> Non so per quanto, sinceramente, MA ECCOVI UN NUOVO CAPITOLO, damn sono quasi in pace con me stessa, ora...  
> Ci ho messo due pov alternati, se non sono chiari: Lance, Pidge e ancora Lance. Spero non risulti troppo pessima come scelta, ma mi servirà nei capitoli successivi.  
> Se mi dite anche solo che avete letto sono felice! <3
> 
> Chapter Lyrics: Scandroid - Salvation Code }


	8. Chapter 8

**K** eith odia la folla.  
C’è abituato, certo, perché vivere in Periferia significa doversi far strada ogni giorno tra una moltitudine di gente non indifferente, almeno finché non suona il coprifuoco, e, non per nulla, la notte è il suo momento preferito della giornata.  
Ma stanotte non è come le altre.  
Scivolare tra corpi e voci non è facile, ignorare il caldo e le grida è stancante, ed evitare le Pattuglie si rivela più complicato del previsto, nonostante la quantità di persone in cui confondersi.  
  
“Keith, vedi qualcosa?” la voce di Pidge risuona metallica nell’auricolare, rendendo ancora più complicato capire ciò che dice, e il ragazzo spera vivamente che le sue risposte vengano registrate dal microfono nonostante il caos intorno a lui.  
  
“Schiene e braccia, al momento. Nessuno intende levarsi di torno. Lance?”  
  
La comunicazione di Lance inizia precisamente con un’imprecazione, e stranamente Keith sente di condividerla pienamente.  
“Stessa cosa. Ci sono più Pattuglie di quante ne avessi viste alla Sommossa. E vi posso assicurare che erano davvero tante.”  
  
Keith non ha mai visto la Sommossa, ne ha solo sentito parlare, ma sa benissimo come sono andate le cose: la ribellione più eclatante dall’instaurazione del Nuovo Governo, per giunta nel cuore della Metropoli; migliaia di umani schiacciati poco prima di poter creare danni ingenti alla città, migliaia di umani _morti_.  
Qualcuno gli ha raccontato di aver visto suo padre, tra i rivoltosi, ma Keith ha smesso di crederci molto tempo fa.  
  
“Hunk?”  
  
“Niente, capo. Sono riuscito a capire da quelli delle Plastiche che è saltata una cisterna, ma nessuno ha idea del come. Non così vicino alle zone abitabili, insomma. Non succedono incidenti del genere.”  
  
È strano, considerato il tenore di vita dei Periferici, ma è vero: le industrie più vicine alle case sono le meglio strutturate, esplosioni e perdite evitate da centinaia di costosi sistemi di sicurezza finanziati dagli stessi, disperati abitanti.  
  
“Prova a chiedere ai residenti. Quelli che non hanno perso un familiare, magari. E non chiamarmi _capo_.” l’attenzione di Pidge, rimasto alla base, è chiaramente divisa tra le comunicazioni audio e la ricerca di filmati di sicurezza. Se non trovasse nulla nemmeno lui, Keith potrebbe iniziare a preoccuparsi.  
  
“Sono davanti. Quasi. _Oh, hey!_ Scusate, dicevo, vedo solo maledette piastre pettorali di maledette Pattuglie. E fuoco. Fa caldo. Credo ci sia l’Esercito.”  
  
Essere stato superato da Lance lo infastidisce non poco, ma in qualche secondo anche Keith raggiunge la sua posizione. Non così avanti, non così registrabile; non può permettersi di essere riconosciuto dalle Pattuglie, non ha lo status quo dell’amico.  
  
“L’Esercito? Per un’esplosione?” la domanda di Hunk è la stessa che Keith avrebbe posto se non fosse scontata: l’Esercito si mobilita in guerra. E per sedare le ribellioni.  
  
“…è già iniziato.”  
  
“Keith? Cosa?” Keith non sa se rispondere o meno alla domanda di Pidge. In fondo non è sicuro che questo sia il punto di partenza del progetto di Allura, nonostante ne dia molto l’idea. Con una distrazione del genere, passare i Gates per la Metropoli potrebbe essere più facile. Se non i Gates, almeno le entrate secondarie e…  
  
“Keith.”  
  
La mano bionica che si chiude sul suo avambraccio lo distrae completamente dai suoi ragionamenti, mentre  le sue dita raggiungono il pugnale prima che possa riconoscere la voce che ha pronunciato il suo nome.  
Keith vorrebbe aprire le labbra per una serie di domande, ma il ciuffo di capelli bianchi che ha di fronte scuote in un diniego. Subito dopo, il proprietario dell’inusuale taglio di capelli lo lascia libero, indicando il proprio orecchio per riferirsi all’auricolare che Keith spegne, confuso.  
  
“Shiro? Che cosa ci fai qui?” i riflessi caldi sul volto del droide rendono ancora più difficile il pensarlo come una macchina, ma la priorità è come non dovrebbe essere in mezzo alla folla. Dovrebbe essere con Pidge, nella base, collegato a tutti quei dannati cavi.  
  
“Quello che fate voi. Non potevo lasciarvi fuori da soli. C’è…qualcosa.” lo sguardo del droide è perso in avanti, verso il centro dell’esplosione, come se potesse vedere al di là di tutte le persone davanti a loro, al di là del fumo e del fuoco.  
  
“Che cosa?” Keith sa di non poter vedere meglio di lui, per cui nemmeno tenta di seguire il suo sguardo. È il tono di Shiro a interessarlo, un misto di preoccupazione e aspettativa.  
  
“Non lo so. Ma è lì.”  
  
Con un breve sospiro, il ragazzo afferra il braccio _umano_ dell’altro, trascinandolo ancora più lontano dalla stretta linea di Pattuglie che circonda il cuore dell’incidente.  
“Non puoi stare qui. Dobbiamo tornare.”  
  
L’indice pronto a riattivare l’auricolare viene fermato dalla mano di Shiro, che, contrariamente a quello che dovrebbe fare, si ferma, impedendo a Keith di proseguire.  
“Non posso. Devo…devo capire, Keith.”  
  
“Shiro, no!” prima di poterlo fermare, la figura del droide viene inghiottita dalla folla.  
La mano di Keith corre all’auricolare, attivandolo e ignorando le irritate domande di Pidge sul perché l’avesse spento.  
  
“Abbiamo un problema. Grosso.”

 

****

  
  
Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Keith. Keith sa quello che fa, Keith probabilmente sa quello che dovrebbero fare.  
Ma non riesce ad ignorare la sensazione di essere attirato verso l’incidente, verso le fiamme e le macchine da cui dovrebbe nascondersi. Non ha bene idea del perché dovrebbe nascondersi, in fondo: nessuno l’ha ancora visto con i ragazzi, né lui sa perché dovrebbe essere arrestato dalle Pattuglie.  
  
Il busto piegato per non rendersi troppo visibile, Shiro interrompe la sua avanzata a qualche fila di distanza dalle transenne, analizzando ogni cosa dietro di esse.  
  
Pattuglie.  
  
Lamiera e cemento distrutti.  
  
Calore.  
  
Droidi Soldato.  
  
E lì, la schiena rivolta alle fiamme, qualcosa che pensava di aver scordato.  
  
Un profilo che odora di inferno da metri e metri di distanza.  
  
Il rosso dell’occhio, così simile a quello del fuoco che lo circonda, sembra fissato esattamente su di lui.  
  
I canini sembrano spuntare da un sorriso, uno che Shiro non sapeva di ricordare.  
  
Se fosse fatto di carne, sarebbe già crollato sotto il peso di ricordi che la sua mente non riesce a ordinare. Invece, pistoni e sistema di movimento ancora più che funzionanti, si ritrova a sparire di nuovo tra la gente, gli occhi puntati verso un incubo a cui non sa dare un nome.  
  
_Inferno_.  
  
_Dall’inferno è venuto e all’inferno tornerà._  
  
“Shiro!” la voce di Keith lo fa sobbalzare e scattare, il braccio estraneo brillante di luce viola, calore sui vestiti e terrore negli occhi.  
Sono venuti per lui.  
I droidi non provano dolore.  
Eppure la gola gli brucia terribilmente.  
  
“Shiro, che cosa stai facendo?” la mano di Keith è nuovamente sulla guardia del pugnale, lo sguardo è diviso tra la preoccupazione e la paura. L’umano sa di non poterlo fermare, sa di non poter fare nulla in caso un HR1800 decida di uccidere chiunque in quella massa di persone.  
Eppure può.  
  
“Io…non lo so. Sono…l’Esercito…”  
  
“Lo so, li abbiamo visti, dobbiamo tornare. Non possono trovarti.” Shiro è confuso, non capisce il perché non debbano trovare proprio lui, ma lascia che il ragazzo afferri il suo braccio sano e lo trascini tra la folla, fissando il viola che corre lungo le sue dita. Perché sono viola? Perché non sono come le altre? Perché non se l’è mai chiesto?  
  
“Spegnilo.” l’ordine ansioso dell’altro viene immediatamente assolto, e il droide non può fare a meno di notare come il gesto sorprenda Keith, che si ferma per un istante a guardarlo con le sopracciglia sollevate.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
“Non importa, va bene, andiamo.”  
  
Gli ci vuole ancora qualche istante, ma finalmente Shiro ritrova il comando delle sue terminazioni elettriche, costringendosi a seguire il compagno senza farsi guidare. Non deve essere un peso. Deve funzionare bene. Deve servire a qualcosa.  
  
“Uccidere.”  
  
Keith, circondato da rumori e parole, non ha sentito il suo mormorio e Shiro vorrebbe aver fatto lo stesso.  
Ma le parole di Allura bruciano nei suoi circuiti e quell’occhio cremisi lo segue, chiuso nei suoi chip mnemonici, fissandolo divertito, e una risata che non ha mai sentito riempie pian piano i suoi ricettori audio, finché lui e Keith non raggiungono una via sgombra, finché il rumore del portellone della base non taglia fuori tutto e tutti.  
  
“Keith? Shiro? Cosa-…?” Pidge è confuso, ma Shiro non lo registra.  
Cede, crollando in ginocchio sul pavimento polveroso, senza riuscire a sentire nessun suono se non quello acuto di un disco di taglio sul suo braccio destro. E, dal buio, occhi gialli che lo fissano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { E' un cliffhanger? Non saprei.  
> Voi volevate un cliffhanger? Ovviamente no.  
> Non mi pento di nulla (nemmeno di aver smesso di postare lyrics a inizio capitolo), fight me.  
> E' tutto così confuso. }


End file.
